headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Charley Brewster
| aliases = Charles Brewster Ed Thompson liked to call Charley "Charles" when he was mocking him. Charles Alan Brewster | franchise = Fright Night film series | image = | notability = | type = Student; Vampire hunter | gender = | base of operations = Rancho Corvalis, Iowa | associations = Christopher L. Cushing High School | known relatives = Judy Brewster Mother, alive. | status = | born = 1968 Charley Brewster was 17-years-old during the events of the first Fright Night. Assuming that the events of the film take place in the year in which it was released, this would make Charley's year of birth 1968. | died = | 1st appearance = Fright Night | final appearance = | actor = William Ragsdale Anton Yelchin Will Payne }} Charley Brewster is a fictional high school student & vampire hunter and the main character in the ''Fright Night'' film series. He first appeared in the original 1985 film Fright Night where he was played by actor William Ragsdale. Ragsdale reprised the role of Charley Brewster for the film's 1989 sequel, Fright Night Part II. In the 2011 remake of Fright Night, Charley Brewster was played by late actor Anton Yelchin. In 2013, the original concept was re-imagined yet again, this time under the title Fright Night 2: New Blood, which sounds like a sequel, but is actually a remake. In this film, Charley Brewster was played actor Will Payne. The character also made appearances in the ''Fright Night'' comic book series published by NOW Comics. Biography Charley Brewster was the son of Judy Brewster and an unnamed father. He grew up in Rancho Corvalis, Iowa in the 1980s and attended school at Christopher L. Cushing High School. His best friend was the annoying "Evil" Ed Thompson and he dated a girl named Amy Peterson. Charley Brewster loved horror movies, and would always take time to watch the late-night horror anthology series Fright Night, which was hosted by Peter Vincent. Charley's life turned upside down on the day that a handsome new neighbor, Jerry Dandridge, moved in next door. Charley witnessed a woman entering Jerry's house, and the following morning, Jerry and his manservant Billy Cole were emptying large bags of "garbage". Fueled by anxiety and an overactive imagination, Charley immediately suspected that Jerry Dandridge was a vampire. It turns out... he was right! Relationships * Judy Brewster - Devoted and aloof mother. * Peter Vincent - Mentor and confidante. * Jerry Dandridge - The ENEMY! * Ed Thompson - Reluctant best friend. * Amy Peterson - High school girlfriend. * Alex Young - College girlfriend. Notes & Trivia * * Charley Brewster was 20-years-old during the events of Fright Night Part II. Appearances * Fright Night * Fright Night Part II * Fright Night (2011) * Fright Night 2: New Blood * Fright Night 1 See also External Links * * * Charley Brewster at the Movie Database * Charley Brewster at the Fright Night Wiki References ---- ----